


Little Devil Darling

by MarcelinaRose



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Betty Boop (Short Films), Cuphead (Video Game), Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Alice being a twat, Animal Traits, Farm Boy Boris, Fluff and Smut, Henry being done with Joey's nonsense, Joey is a selfish asshole, Light Angst, Lounge Singer Bendy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sammy being a yandere, Soft Boys During Sex, Submissive Top Boris, power bottom bendy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinaRose/pseuds/MarcelinaRose
Summary: Boris knows next to nothing about life in the city and has no idea what to do when his brother Thomas invites him to a lounge with the name Sillyvision. There, he meets the main attraction: a talented singer named Bendy with the nickname "The Dancing Demon." Boris falls head over heels for him, and hopes the feeling is mutual when Bendy takes him to bed.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The neon lights of _Sillyvision_ stood out compared to the dim lights that were inside the building, and it was almost enough to illuminate the sidewalk Boris was standing on. He blinked at the second floor that was completely dark, his ears twitching nervously as he looked back towards the double doors. He eyed the golden handles, biting the side of his lip, shifting his gaze immediately back towards the street in reluctance and wrapped his tail around one of his legs.

Boris was beginning to think this was a bad idea; there were multiple ways for him to experience how life was in the city, being someone who grew up in a rural environment, but he wasn’t sure if going to a lounge was the best option, especially one with a name as outlandish as _Sillyvision_. There were a few others he could have easily gone to, but none of them caught his eye: _The Clubhouse _sat on Main Street at the center of the city and had a very straightforward name, although it was the only nightclub that was kid-friendly during the day and adult-exclusive once the sun sets. _Boop Bar_ was on the west side of town in the area where not many people like to go, but it thrives on its main attraction regardless. _Inkwell Isle_ sat north of the city with a built-in casino, but the problem was it was normally hard to get into if no one knew exactly what they were looking for. The only reason Boris had decided on _Sillyvision_ was because his brother Thomas had suggested it, and Thomas had a reference there as being the husband to one of the employees.

Boris held in a breath before approaching the doors with shaky steps, his ID balled in his fists as he tried to keep himself from collapsing. The bouncer standing guard had his arms crossed and a stoic face, although the lifted eyebrow and the pipe hanging from his waist were sending off warnings in Boris’s head that he shouldn’t go through with it, and plenty of excuses were running through his mind: He could tell Thomas he wasn’t feeling up to it, or his family needed him home for an emergency, or he moved out of the country for a month without notice. Nevertheless, despite his frizzled state, he handed the bouncer his ID, gulping nervously at the mechanical arm that took it. Boris knew he didn’t fit in: his overalls clashed with the modern style, the patched square on his leg made his clothes look like hand-me-downs, and if the freckles that decorated his cheeks didn’t say anything, the light dirt on his face definitely said he wasn’t from the city. Boris didn’t know if the bouncer cared for appearances alone or not, but he handed back the ID and pushed open the door behind him.

Boris couldn’t help but look surprised: he expected music blaring from the speakers loud enough to make his ears bleed, the overwhelming smell of alcohol and drugs, and a tight crowd of pedestrians trapped on the dance floor shouting and cursing the night away; instead, the interior was a lot more calmer with guests drinking and chatting away as a band played on the stage that sat at the back of the room. While the smell of alcohol was there, it wasn’t to the point where Boris felt nauseous and dizzy from it alone. Although, he felt out of place and was half tempted to hide away in a corner somewhere until he wanted to go home.

His ears perked up at the call of his name, and he glanced at one of the tables near the stage to see Thomas waving at him with a smile with an arm wrapped around a woman’s shoulder, who Boris assumed was his wife, Allison. Immediately, he scurried over in a rush, apologizing to anyone he bumped into, and taking the seat next to his older brother with a breath. Thomas lifted an eyebrow at him before speaking. “You didn’t have anything else to wear?” He asked.

Boris’s ears flattened against his head as he lowered his gaze. “I-I didn’t know there was a dress code.”

“There’s not, but you stand out like a sore thumb,” Thomas relaxed his shoulders with a sigh, shifting his eyes towards the stage for a split second before returning them to his brother. “You already stand out from being a Primal.”

Boris couldn’t help but agree. While they were free to move to the city if they wanted, there weren’t many animalistic individuals in the city. And if there were, they normally lived on Main Street where _The Clubhouse_ was save for a few exceptions. Boris had a small apartment near _Sillyvision_, another reason why he chose it over the other clubs, and while he was the only Primal in the complex, Boris didn’t care as long as no one had a problem with it.

“He’ll get used to it, Thomas,” Allison soothed while giving the wolf a smile. “It’s his first time in the city. Don’t expect him to be adjusted so quickly.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Thomas raised a glass with a smile before bringing it to his lips, noticing the band stepping off the stage and lifting an eyebrow. “He’s early this time.”

“Huh?” Boris glanced at the stage in confusion, tilting his head slightly. “Who’s early?”

“The most popular singer here,” Allison replied, leaning into her husband’s arms with half-lid eyes. “He’s the one people usually come for.”

The three saw multiple men and women make their way closer to the stage, not caring if they had an open seat or not. The lights dimmed before a voice on the intercom spoke above them. “And now, the one you’ve been waiting for. Please welcome to the stage, Bendy the Dancing Demon.”

A roar of cheering and applause soon followed, and Boris wondered what made the singer so popular to begin with. He crossed his arms with a lifted eyebrow, not sure what to expect, but figured the singer must be good if people are excited to see him. It was pitch black as a few small cheers and whistles lingered, but Boris heard curtains open, and he could make out a silhouette in front of him. Once the lights came on, he felt his jaw drop.

Bendy had light, pale skin to contrast his jet-black hair and dark gray eyes. While he had a lithe body, he had some slight muscle on his arms to make up for his small size. His facial features were more feminine, which made him look younger than his age, but it wasn’t hard to tell that he was indeed a man. His hair was neatly cut above his shoulders and was slick back to not get in his eyes, but what stood out to Boris were two symmetrical parts of his hair that sat upright on top of his head, making it seem as though he had horns; that’s where Boris assumed he got the nickname from. His blazer sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his pants were tucked neatly in his boots, and his white bowtie was almost tied perfectly under his chin. The white, fingerless gloves he wore were wrapped gently around the mic as he shifted his gaze towards the band behind him and nodded.

Boris had no idea when he started to lean forward, but he realized it soon after Bendy had started singing. He could take his eyes off of the man on stage as though he had been hypnotized. He was frozen on the spot, listening to the sultry voice of the one on stage as the occasional whistle and cat call echoed throughout the room. All of a sudden, his face felt hot, his palms went slick, and Thomas had to lean over and close his mouth to keep it from hanging open. Boris almost didn’t notice his tail lightly thwapping against the hardwood floor. At one point, he swore Bendy shot him a look. His breath hitched as a result, and the lyrics that came with the look didn’t help at all.

_“I’m your little devil darling.”_

Boris slumped in his seat, his stunned expression glued to his face as the song came to a close. With a smile and a wink, Bendy bowed to the audience, coaxing them to cheer louder and stand to their feet. Although, Boris didn’t miss the seductive gaze he was given, as quick as it was, before the curtains came to a close, and the lights came back on dimly. He didn’t have any words, and he knew Thomas was snickering to himself on his left. The image of the sable-haired male was plastered in his mind and it caused his cheeks to flush red. Allison passed the wolf a small glass of water with a giggle. “What did you think?” She asked.

Boris only sputtered out nonsense as a response, the words being caught in his throat, and it only caused Thomas’s snickering to evolve into laughter as Allison tried to shush him. Boris’s blush darkened as he averted his gaze embarrassingly. He kept his hands in his lap and his tail wrapped around one of the chair legs. Boris wasn’t going to say this aloud, but he knew for a fact he would return to _Sillyvision_ for another night or two, just to see that beautiful creature on stage and receive the same alluring gaze that was given to him. He rested his head on the table, not knowing when he would see the ravenette again.

Both Thomas and Allison went abruptly silent, and Boris lifted a confused eyebrow before realizing there was a presence behind him. He turned around and his jaw dropped and eyes widened at the sight of Bendy standing over him with a tilted head and a warm smile. His blazer was removed completely, showing the gray dress shirt he wore underneath, his bowtie was undone and lazily hanging from his neck, and the bangs he had pulled back had fallen in front of his face. Boris choked on his breath in disbelief, but it only caused Bendy to chuckle as a result before he pointed towards the bar. “Mind having a drink with me?”

For a second, Boris forgot how to breathe, and he raised his eyebrows in confusion. Bendy could have chosen to have a drink with anyone, so why him? What made him stand out compared to the rest of the visitors? Nevertheless, he nodded and stood from the table on shaky legs, followed by his brother’s look of surprise as he stepped away from the table. Once they approached the bar, Bendy patted the stool next to him before turning his attention towards the bartender behind the counter. “Wally, the usual please. Two this time.”

Boris nervously sat down and shot an anxious look towards the other, having so many questions to ask him but was interrupted by two cocktails sliding in their direction. Bendy winked and took a glass. “My treat,” He spoke confidently before taking a sip with a happy sigh. Boris only nodded as he almost chugged the drink, but stopped himself from finishing it entirely as Bendy spoke again. “I guess you’re probably wondering why I called you over here.”

“Uh, y-yeah.”

Boris’s ears perked up in awe as Bendy swung his legs gently against the seat, having a look of contemplation before scooting closer to the other with flirtation in his eyes and a gentle hand on the wolf’s thigh. “Well, you interest me. It’s not every day a Primal walks in here. It’s rather fascinating. Are you here for a visit or did you move here?”

“I-I moved here a week ago,” Boris stammered as the other man started leaning in. “I wanted to see how it was like. Having a hard time getting around though.”

“Huh.”

The hand on his thigh didn’t move, although Bendy’s thumb was trailing small circles. Surprisingly, Boris was more flustered than uncomfortable with the invasion of his personal space, and he reached over towards his free hand to intertwine their fingers. Bendy didn’t pull away and merely closed the gap. Instantaneously, a spark flared in his chest, and he had the urge to get Bendy in the nearest bed possible for some unfathomable reason. They had only just met, and they’re barely having a conversation, but the way Bendy presented himself made Boris want to melt and fall in love with him further. There was a fire in Bendy’s half-lid eyes, although Boris didn’t know whether the feeling between them was mutual or not. However, Bendy scooted even closer to the point where their stools were touching and leaned forward while squeezing his hand. Boris released a shaky breath, feeling content at the other’s actions, bending down slightly before their lips touched.

Boris felt his tail happily wag against his foot as Bendy’s hand inched towards his inner thigh. The kiss was a bit sloppy with Boris not having much experience, but he adjusted quickly, and tilted his head just barely to get a full kiss in. The other man squeezed his thigh gently, and he jolted and pulled away, his freckles almost camouflaged by how dark his blush was. Bendy separated his hand from Boris’s and moved it to cup his cheek, bringing lips to his ear with a smirk. “Want to get out of here?” He breathed. “My place.”

Boris shuddered, ears flat against his skull and his tail twitched. After a nod, Bendy pulled him off of the stool and towards the back entrance, and Boris turned to realize he hadn’t seen Thomas or Allison anywhere since he left their table, He had a feeling they had gone home for the night and knew where he was, and the thought made had more blood flush to his brain to a point where he was surprised he hadn’t passed out yet. Despite this, he allowed Bendy to lead him away, pushing all of the embarrassment to the back of his mind and focusing on the demon who had plans for him.

* * *

Bendy’s penthouse was something Boris had only seen in magazines: large windows with wonderful views of the city, furniture neatly placed along the floor, and a wide-open space for parties. He rubbed his arm nervously as he followed Bendy further into the suite, wondering how far they were going to go and how he couldn’t disappoint him. Bendy stopped and turned on his heel to face him, gently taking his hands and pecking his lips once again. “Say, what’s your name?” He asked softly.

“B-Boris. Boris Conner.”

“Ah, you’re related to Thomas. That’s why you were with him,” Bendy cupped his chin and stood on his tip toes, reminding Boris how small he was. Bendy’s face was at his shoulder, and while he found it cute to see Bendy struggle, he bent down to assist him and wrapped his tail around both of them. One of Bendy’s hands trailed fingers along Boris’s hairline before tangling themselves in black hair while his other hand cupped the nape of Boris’s neck. Boris grabbed his hips just to put his hands somewhere as he let the other man take over. He shuddered visibly when he noticed something wet swipe at his lips, trying to pry his mouth open, and they both moaned when their tongues made contact. Their kisses became more aggressive as Bendy tried his damnest to get as close to Boris as possible before they had to pull away for air. Bendy panted and nuzzled the side of his neck, pressing needy kisses against the skin. “Bedroom.”

After a few more grabs and kisses, they managed to make it down the hall and into Bendy’s large bedroom, and their clothes were barely hanging onto each other: Boris’s overalls were undone and the straps were hanging at his waist while Bendy’s bowtie was abandoned somewhere along the way and his shirt was unbuttoned completely and barely hanging off of his shoulders. During their make-out session, Bendy had him pinned to the bed and straddled his hips before pulling away with a dark blush. “Before I forget,” He panted, trying to catch his breath. “Are you a virgin? Wanted to make that clear for both of us.”

Boris’s tail curled against the sheets as he nodded, his lips swollen and a trail of saliva rolling down the corner of his mouth from the kisses. Bendy brought a finger to his chin with an averted gaze as though he was deep in thought. He hummed to himself, and Boris prayed he wasn’t thinking about calling it off and sending him home. However, the lust-filled hue never left Bendy’s eyes as they made contact again. Bendy’s grin returned as he bent down and pecked his cheek. “That’s alright. You’ll figure it out. Follow my lead, okay?” Boris nodded as his hands were guided to rest on Bendy’s hips momentarily as he was led into another passionate kiss. He shivered when he felt friction along his waist and realized the other man was grinding against him, trying to coax him to full hardness. Bendy eventually pulled the overalls down his legs before throwing them to a dark corner of the room before pulling away. He nodded to Boris and assisted him in slipping his own pants off and tossing them over his shoulder. His mouth watered at the sight of the large bulge that sat in Boris’s underwear, wondering how big he actually was underneath. Bendy himself wasn’t small per say, although he wouldn’t consider himself big either.

Boris pulled his shirt over his head and sat up, nuzzling his cheek and slipping his shirt off his arms. He pressed his face into the side of Bendy’s neck with a whine like he was asking for permission. Bendy nodded and sighed at the feathery kisses being pressed along his skin, tilting his head to give the wolf room to move. His hands ghosted down Boris’s sides and tugged at his trousers. Boris got the memo and lifted his hips so Bendy could pull them off completely, and he sighed hotly onto Bendy’s skin at the feeling of his erection springing free (Bendy mentally noted that he was indeed big, being at a good six to six and a half inches). Unfortunately, he wasn’t fully expecting slender fingers to grab it, and the action surprised him so much, he accidentally bit down where Bendy’s neck met his shoulder. Bendy’s eyes flew open with pain. “Ow!”

“Sorry!” Boris pulled away, slapping a hand over his mouth in shame. The bite was deep, but no blood was drawn from the wound, which made Boris feel a little better. Bendy nursed the mark gently, but kept his other hand on the Primal’s length. Boris averted his gaze sheepishly. “I-I wasn’t expecting that, so I sorta panicked.”

Bendy was silent before lowering his gaze towards the muscle he was holding, and firmly pressed against the head, causing Boris to flinch with a moan. “Well, it hasn’t killed the mood, that’s for sure,” This was evident of the fact that Bendy’s own erection hadn’t faltered in the slightest and was still tenting immensely in his boxers. He leaned forward, pushing Boris back on the bed and gave him gentle strokes. Boris tilted his head back with a sigh, keeping his hands at Bendy’s shoulders to keep him steady and also noticing Bendy thrusting against his thigh at a slow pace. It wasn’t until soon after when Bendy was giving him a slight glare with half-lid eyes. “Boris, I swear if you don’t _fucking_ touch me.”

Boris’s hands immediately went to his waist and instantly grabbed the other man’s length through his boxers, causing Bendy to hiss in pleasure and squirm in his lap, pressing himself against the other’s hand and trying to coax him to move. Boris couldn’t help but chuckle and Bendy growled at him in response. Bendy then smirked and slid off his lap, pulling away from the wolf entirely with a grin. Boris lifted a confused eyebrow before his eyes almost bulged out of his head when he realized where Bendy’s mouth was going.

A tongue had barely touched the underside of his erection and he shot up immediately, looking down to see Bendy spread his legs, the grin still plastered on his face, open his mouth wide, and take him down to base. Boris almost convulsed on the spot as he grabbed fistfuls of Bendy’s hair, almost tugging on it. “Shit.” He breathed out as Bendy kept a hold of his hips to keep himself on the bed. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest, almost melting when he saw a gray eye gaze up at him as Bendy was bobbing his head at a quicker pace. It was hard for Boris to describe what exactly he was feeling, but he knew he was more than impressed; the way Bendy occasionally stopped to let his tongue take control for a split second, the way his teeth barely grazed along the skin -something Boris knew he would never get over- and the way he gave a low hum that caused Boris to lose all of his senses in ecstasy. He wasn’t sure if the room had rose in temperature or it was just his face that had returned to the beet red color it was back at the lounge.

Boris hunched over with a tighter grip in Bendy’s hair, about to voice that he was at his limit before Bendy pulled away, taking in a few gulps of air to catch his breath and pulling back to sit on his knees. He gave Boris a wink before pulling down his trousers slowly and seductively. His erection was standing proud and leaking with precum, the tip flushed red from the negligence. Boris’s ears perked up and his tail thumped against the bed in excitement, and that boosted Bendy’s ego drastically. He slipped off the bed and stepped to the bedside drawer. “Since you’re a virgin, I take it you’re clean?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Cool. So am I,” Bendy smiled and held a small foil packet between his fingers. “But, if you want, we could use a condom to help you feel better. As long as you’re okay.”

The look of concern and consideration on Bendy’s face made Boris’s heart swell, and he further hoped this wouldn’t end in a single night. He leaned over to grab Bendy’s wrist, cradling his hand before flicking the condom to the floor. “I want you. All of you.” He confessed with a light tug, brushing his lips against Bendy’s knuckles with a determined look in his eyes.

Bendy’s smile widened before he dug in the drawer to pull out a small bottle of lube before climbing back on the bed and straddling the other ravenette. Boris was about to speak until Bendy pressed a finger against his lips. “Let me take care of it this time.”

Hope swelled in Boris’s chest at the words. The indication of a next time made him happy, but there was also a small hint of doubt in the back of his mind. He could ask Bendy about it, but it wasn’t the time for questions; not when Bendy was spreading his legs on top of him.

Bendy let out a shaky moan once the first finger slipped inside, gritting his teeth with his head thrown back as he braced himself on Boris’s chest with his free hand. Boris gently took hold of his hips to keep him upright with a concerned look. “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah. Just been a while. I’m okay.” Bendy gave him a reassuring glance and shoved his finger deeper, eliciting a wince out of him. Boris didn’t exactly know how to help him relax, but thought the simple and most obvious option was to distract him. He reached out to grasp the other ravenette’s member, and his response was an arch and a loud moan, although it must have helped since Bendy’s face had gone from tense to carefree. He added a second finger, and Boris almost thought he would cum on the spot from the shiver that ran through Bendy’s body. He didn’t know whether to look at the pleasure dripping from his face or be drawn in by the fingers sinking and stretching him open.

After a few agonizing moments and three fingers later, Bendy finally pulled his hand away and gave the bottle of lube to the one underneath him and sat on his thighs patiently. Boris poured some of the liquid on his fingers and trailed his hand down to coat his erection. His ears had stayed flat against his head, not sure if he was doing anything wrong, but figured Bendy would say so if he was. Instead, Bendy watched him contently, his tongue swiping at his upper lip.

Once Boris pulled his hand away, Bendy straddled him once again, leaning in and intertwining their fingers tightly. He positioned himself enough for the head to press against him, but not enough for it to go in. He kissed Boris’s jaw lovingly. “Still good?”

“Always.”

Bendy lowered his hips slowly, feeling the hand on his waist tighten its grip so hard, he knew there would be bruises the next morning. His mouth hung open and he squeezed Boris’s hand to calm himself. “Fuck, you really are big.”

“Want to stop?”

“You wish. I’ll get used to it.” He was only halfway in, and Boris was more worried about Bendy forcing himself than if Bendy could take him whole. He sat up, wrapping an arm around the smaller man’s waist, and kissed him sweetly as he slowly lifted his hips to close the gap. Bendy whimpered in the kiss, digging a hand into Boris’s shoulder as he felt gentle fingers caress his backside.

The kisses didn’t stop, not even when Boris was inside him completely, but both of them couldn’t stop shaking. Boris thought he might pass out from the intensity, and Bendy had his arms wrapped tightly around him as he got adjusted. “M-Move when you’re ready.” He heard Boris whisper in his ear, and he nodded with a nuzzle.

After another peck on the lips, Bendy lifted his hips slightly and set a slow and easy pace for both of them. He leaned forward to press his lips against Boris’s freckles, sighing when he felt he wasn’t the only one moving. Bendy gripped his arms tightly, nails pressed into the skin, as a steady rhythm was built between them. For a virgin, he thought Boris was doing well for his first time, but it was clear he wasn’t fully sure on how to go about it. He was a bit taken back at the look of concern on the other’s face, and he peppered his face with kisses. “Bendy,” God, he never thought his name sounded so good coming out of someone’s mouth. “I don’t want this to end.”

Bendy held onto him as his thrusting quickened, noticing Boris was still hesitant to move from his current pace and realizing he wanted to drag this on. Bendy smiled and cupped his cheeks sweetly. “It won’t end,” He guided Boris to lay on the bed again, biting his lip at a particular deep thrust that almost hit his prostate. “Because you’re more than a one-night stand to me. You fascinate me.” After that comment, Bendy cried out at Boris’s pace becoming faster and harder, and he felt tears of pleasure sting his eyes as a result. There was no hesitation, no fear, just satisfaction running through both of their minds. Their next few kisses were more passionate than aggressive, and Bendy spat out a few curses when Boris slammed into his prostate repeatedly. He leaned back and allowed the taller ravenette to grab his hips and continue to pound into him, and it didn’t help that Boris’s gaze never left him.

Boris couldn’t look away, not that he ever wanted to. He was too entranced in the beautiful creature currently bouncing and grinding in his lap, moans and gasps pouring from his lips as they made eye contact. Bendy gently took his hands and tried to move them closer to his inner thigh, opening and closing his mouth as though he was trying to say something, but the words fell flat. He groaned, hoping Boris would get the message.

Boris nodded slowly, gently swatting one of his hands away and wrapped Bendy’s erection between his fingers. Immediately, Bendy was bring his hips down to meet his thrusts while also thrusting into Boris’s hand, keeping his own hands fisted in the sheets. His vision was hazy and he felt himself getting dizzy as his release was at a boiling point. He could tell Boris was close too due to his thrusting becoming frantic and sloppy.

Another slam into his prostate later, and Bendy was seeing white, spilling himself all over his chest and torso and tightening around the one still inside him. Boris held him still and grunted loudly, hips spasming as he released himself in the smaller man. Bendy shuddered and bounced gently, wanting to milk out the rest of his orgasm before stopping completely with a pant.

The last thing Boris remembered before passing out completely was that devilish grin staring down at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sunlight was the first thing Boris was greeted to when he woke up the next morning, blasting through the windows of the penthouse and almost blinding him. Boris rubbed sleep out of his eyes and blinked a few times to regain his vision, immediately growing confused when he realized he wasn’t in his own flat. His ears twitched as he glanced around the unfamiliar room with a lifted eyebrow, raising his head from the pillow to get a better look. He blinked in surprise when he felt a weight on top of him, and the moment he looked down, every second from the night before came rushing back to him.

That’s right; he was taken to someone else’s place for a one-night stand. And there Bendy was, snuggled up to him fast asleep with one arm wrapped around Boris’s waist and the other resting underneath the pillow. Boris also noticed that the two of them were partially dressed (although partially was a stretch because they were both in boxers), and the horns on Bendy’s head hadn’t faltered in the slightest. Boris scratched the back of his head, wondering how the sleeping man on top of him was the same person who seduced him into bed and almost thinking his mind was playing tricks on him.

He heard a buzz from the nightstand, and peered over to see his phone light up and indicate that Thomas was calling him. He yawned and leaned over, careful not to wake up Bendy as he gently grasped the phone between his fingers and held it to his ear. “Hello?”

_“Hey, did Bendy take you home last night?”_ Thomas asked from the other line.

Boris’s face flushed with an averted gaze, looking back towards Bendy with flattened ears before responding. “Well, no. I went to his place, and… we slept together.”

_“YOU FUCKED BENDY DREW!?”_

Boris tore the phone away from his ear with a wince and slapping a hand over the receiver, taking another look at the other ravenette to make sure he didn’t wake up. In the back of his mind, he was sort of confused. The name “Drew” sounded familiar, and a part of him thought it was just a coincidence that Bendy shared the same last name, but the more prominent thought in his mind told him otherwise and he should be concerned. He bit his lip before responding. “Yes? Is that bad?”

_“Well...”_ Thomas sounded unsure. _“I’m more shocked than anything. It’s just that… Bendy has his admirers, but a lot of people tend to keep their distance with him and his father.”_

“His father?”

_“The one who runs the place. Joey Drew.”_

Boris froze with wide eyes, turning his gaze back to the sleeping Bendy, uncertainty rising in his chest. He’s never met Joey Drew in person, although the treatment of his employees left much to be desired. From Thomas’s letters, Joey Drew was made out to be a terrible person who treats his workers as though they’re lower than dirt. However, the press says the complete opposite and told the masses that Joey Drew wouldn’t have been as successful as he was if he had a bad personality.

Thomas continued from the other line. _“Look, I gotta go. Just be careful, alright?”_

The line cut, and Boris set his phone back on the nightstand as his gaze turned back to the smaller man who shifted with a light moan. A minute later, Boris was greeted with the face that took him to bed, watching Bendy rub of one of his eyes and blinking at the wolf sleepily. “Morning.” He yawned, struggling to sit up but not having the motivation to do so.

“M-Mornin’.”

Boris’s ears twitched as Bendy sat up on his knees with slumped shoulders and a tilted head, his eyes threatening to close once again. He smiled at the taller ravenette and reached a hand out to cup his cheek, leaning forward to gently press their lips together. Boris immediately relaxed and intertwined his fingers with Bendy’s free hand, clutching them tightly as his other hand moved to grab the smaller man’s waist. The two were still for a moment, content with where they were, before Bendy pulled away and nuzzled his nose. “You okay? Feeling dizzy or anything?”

“N-No.” Boris responded in a stammer.

“Mm. That’s good,” Bendy pecked his cheek before pulling away, swinging his legs off of the bed and stretching. He turned to the wolf with a wink. “I’ll take care of breakfast. Wait here.” Boris barely had a chance to speak before the other was wobbling out of the room, causing Boris to wonder if he was too rough with him. Although, he figured it was better to get out of bed to check rather than wait. Boris swung his legs over the edge of the bed, scanning the room for his forgotten overalls that were thrown somewhere during his and Bendy’s aggressive make-out session. Once he saw they were in a small pile in the corner of the room, he stumbled over --legs still partially numb from the night before-- and pulled them on before stepping out into the hall.

He was greeted with Bendy’s back turned to him with his head lowered towards the stove. He was whistling a cheerful tune Boris knew all too well, and he realized he should have put two and two together when Thomas told him Bendy’s last name. It made him uneasy, but a part of him believed Bendy wasn’t like his father; at least it was something he hoped wasn’t true. “I know that song.”

“Everyone knows that song,” Bendy responded softly, and the smell of bacon caused Boris’s tail to wag impatiently. However, he proceeded to ignore it as Bendy continued. “By the way, I heard you on the phone talking about my old man.”

Boris’s ears perked up in surprise as a result as the pan on the stove began to sizzle more. He wondered how much the other man had heard, but he probably heard enough to hear Thomas on the other line. He averted his gaze shyly, only being brought back when a plate covered with eggs and bacon slid in front of him. Bendy sat across from him with his own plate, adjusting himself with a sigh and half-lid eyes. “So, to tell you a little secret. We’re not blood related.”

“I never thought you were.”

“It’s actually rather obvious,” Bendy leaned back with pursed lips. “About all of the rumors you’ve heard about the studio. Well, they’re true; every single one of them.”

Boris wasn’t surprised with the contradicting information from the employees and the media. He had gotten an eyeful last night; Allison and Thomas looked as though they were there out of obligation, and the bartender (who he now knew as Wally) seemed like he was there only for the paycheck however much it was. Boris probably thought he was answering his own question, but he asked anyway. “If you’re treated so bad, why not say somethin’?”

“Joey tells us to smile and keep our mouths shut if we don’t want to be unemployed,” Bendy replied grimly. “And it’s something they can’t risk. As bad as the job is, it pays the bills, so no one wants to lose it.”

“What about you?” Boris tore through a strip of bacon. “Aren’t you his son?”

“Like he considers me one,” Bendy chuckled, eyes staring deep into his coffee mug. “I’m nothing but his perfect little mascot. I have been since he adopted me.”

Boris saw the pained expression in his eyes, and he couldn’t help but frown. By the look on his face, Boris could tell he had figured it out a long time ago, and the fact was eating him up inside. He began to pick at the remains of his food with a lowered gaze, his appetite fading from his stomach as he eventually pushed his plate away. Boris reached over to lace his fingers into Bendy’s free hand. Bendy responded to the touch with a smile and brought the fingers to his lips, kissing them gently and giving Boris the same alluring gaze he gave him the night before.

Boris’s ears twitched and a light blush spread across his cheeks as Bendy stepped over to his side of the table, pulling him out of the chair and into a gentle hug. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t saying all that to bring you down.” He pecked the wolf’s cheek sweetly, giving him his signature grin before leaning in for a full kiss. Boris immediately wrapped arms around him, aware that the only clothing keeping them from another round were a pair of boxers and a jacket, and because he didn’t exactly know how much Bendy could take, he wanted to avoid that.

Although, once a tongue slipped into his mouth, it was over. Boris had all but slammed the other man on the table and had started grinding their hips together aggressively. Bendy moaned into his mouth and reached up to pet his ears, which only sent Boris into more of a frenzy, almost clawing into Bendy’s sides and a growl erupting from the back of his throat. It made Bendy wonder where he was hiding that particular side of him.

A phone went off in the living room, and Boris was hesitant to let Bendy go to answer it, disappointed at the interruption, but his half-hard erection was already faltering at the first ring so he decided to let it go. Bendy skipped over towards the phone that sat in the corner, glancing at the caller ID before holding it up to his ear. His eyes blinked in surprise before speaking. “Really? He’s not gonna take anything?”

Boris didn’t know who he was talking to, but he could take a guess and say he was talking to another employee. He sat patiently, waiting for Bendy’s conversation to be over and watching his eyes light up in excitement. After another confirmation, he set the phone back onto the receiver, turning back to Boris with a seductive wink. Boris felt his mouth water slightly as Bendy slowly dipped a few of his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, pulling against it suggestively; it wasn’t hard to see the head of his fully hard erection peeking out underneath. “If you’re still up for a round, I’m game.”

At once, the blood that rested in Boris’s cheeks traveled south.

* * *

_Sillyvision_ looked off during the daytime, but that was probably because Boris had never been around to notice. He followed Bendy towards the backdoor, listening to him hum happily as he was obviously in a good mood. Whatever he was told on the phone must have been something he wanted to hear, and he smiled seeing Bendy so cheerful. Bendy held the door open to allow him inside, and Boris realized he hadn’t gotten a good look of his surroundings since the other male was pulling him out of the building so quickly. There were a multitude of doors that led to a multitude of rooms, but the hallway was still pretty spacious for people to move around at once. The walls were decorated with a plethora of posters starring the famous singers of the lounge, most of them having Bendy on the cover along with a female singer scattered across a few of them. Boris also couldn’t help but noticed that some of the posters involved various cartoon characters, and judging from their appearances, he assumed they were based off of Bendy in some way, shape, or form.

The two of them stood outside a wooden door with the label _“Grant Cohen” _inside the small name slot. Bendy bounced in excitement before pushing open the door, revealing a middle-age man with shoulder-length, black hair and blue eyes hunched over his desk with rimmed glasses and furrowed brows. Bendy grinned and scampered towards him, almost throwing his arms around him as a result. “I’m here, Grant!”

The man jumped as a response and jerked back to face him with a glare before shrugging him off with a grunt. “You better cool it before I change my mind.”

“I know you don’t have the heart to do that, Grant.”

Grant pursed his lips with an averted gaze and turned away to grab a pen. “I haven’t told Joey. For a good reason actually.”

“He’d flip his lid if you did.”

Bendy huffed his breath with hands on his hips, giving a quick smile to Boris and winking at him. Boris reached out to grab his hand and his heart swelled when Bendy reciprocated the touch. Although, the younger man pulled away when Grant pushed himself away from his desk to turn to the two of them. He held a white envelope when Bendy’s name written in a neat cursive. As Bendy took the envelope, Grant gave Boris a half-lid gaze filled with doubt. “If you’re going to get involved with Bendy, don’t let Joey see you,” He commented grimly. “He might find a way to use you.”

“R-Right.”

Boris turned to see Bendy with a frown, further confirming Grant’s warning. He soon turned on his heel while muttering a thank you to the accountant, and he and Boris made their way back into the hall silently. Bendy didn’t hesitate to grab his hand again as they stepped out of the building back onto the sidewalk. “So, where’s your apartment? I wanna see it.”

“O-Oh. It’s this way.” Boris led the way down to Metro Street and Bendy trailed behind him, now in a happier mood than he was moments before. Bendy latched onto his arm with a smile and leaned up to peck his cheek sweetly. The walk was surprisingly calm, although some pedestrians gave them confused glances when they passed by. Boris felt a bit self-conscious of the attention, not being used to it but he initially thought they were staring because of Bendy. It wouldn’t be surprising because of his popularity; who knew how many people knew him.

The two men approached a medium-sized apartment complex and Boris quickly led Bendy up the three flights of stairs to his flat. Bendy kept close to him as he twisted the lock and allowed the two of them inside. The space was small, and the living room and kitchen were about as big as Bendy’s dressing room. It seemed to be enough for one or two people to live in. The windows were half the size of the walls and the couch and love-seat were about a few feet apart from each other and the small TV.

Bendy released the breath he was holding in and stepped forward. “It would be a good hiding spot,” He commented with a smile as he pecked Boris’s cheek again. He spun around briefly as Boris sat himself on the couch, throwing his head back with a loud sigh. Bendy lifted an eyebrow. “Something wrong?”

“I actually expected to stay a virgin for about another few years or so.” Boris released a shaky sigh as he covered his eyes with one of his hands.

“So, you regret last night.” Bendy sat next to him with a confused yet worried gaze as he spoke sadly.

“No way,” Boris quickly responded and held one of his hands. “Last night was somethin’ I never expected,” He bit his lip and lowered his ears shyly. “I never had a good opinion about sex. My folks made it seem like there was no consideration for anyone, and it scared me. But, you’re kind, Bendy. You’re considerate and thoughtful.”

“Of course. I always think about my partner.”

“And it’s why I’m so…” Boris trailed off to find the right word. “Infatuated with you. And I’d like to continue this. If you’d let me.”

Their fingers were deeply intertwined and only seemed to hold themselves tighter together. Bendy felt his breath hitch slightly at the words, noticing the dark blush on Boris’s face despite their eyes never letting up on their staring contest. He slowly reached forward to gently cup the wolf’s face and he had to stifle a giggle when Boris leaned into the touch. Bendy’s smile never wavered as he spoke. “I’d like that.”

Boris’s ears perked up as he smiled, chuckling softly as he didn’t know what to say. Instead, Bendy leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a light kiss. Boris pressed further into the kiss as his tail thumped happily against the cushions. Bendy had scooted closer and placed his other hand on Boris’s thigh, letting the giggle he held in his throat escape him. Boris cupped his chin and deepened the kiss despite Grant’s warning being fresh in his mind. He didn’t exactly know how or why Joey would think of using him, but all he wanted to do was forget about it and focus on his newfound relationship.

He wasn’t going to worry about Joey Drew until later.


End file.
